1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus generating a graphical user interface (GUI) screen based on the screen data of a character-based user interface screen, a method generating a GUI screen and a storage medium recording a GUI screen generating program.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increasing speed and decreasing cost of personal computers and a request on a client-server type operation form, it is requested to convert an existing host-centered process user interface to a client-server type graphical user interface.
It is necessary to determine the name of a control laid out on a GUI screen in order to convert a host-centered type character-based user interface (hereinafter called “CUI”) screen to a graphical user interface (hereinafter called “GUI”) screen. However, since a name used to specify a field is not defined in the screen data of a CUI screen, it is necessary to specify a control name corresponding to each field of the CUI screen.